The Wiki Mafia!
The Wiki Mafia! is the 23rd episode of "CuldeeFell Shortz!". Script SYNOPSUS - It is war. After Culdee played an April fools joke on Murder Man, he then sends Fatass to mess up Culdee's dinner. After that Culdee sets up a mafia troop to get revenge on Murder Man. Will they succeed? (It starts off with Azaz holding a bag with a person in it) ???: LET ME OUT OF HERE! I DID NOTHING WRONG! Azaz: Yeah yeah! Just stop squirming! ???: My boss is going to get you! Azaz: Your boss can kiss my blocky **s! (Azaz then empties the bag revealing the person inside to be Fatass) Azaz: Now you better go! The don is waiting for you! (Fatass gulps and slowly walks through out the hall. He then sees Tako and Wasabi looking at them. He continues to walk then seeing Buckaroo holding a gun and AsphaltianOof holding his chainsaw. More walking and he sees Rh smiling at him) Rh: How you doing? (Fatass continues walking and enters a room guarded by Frida and Maguro. He then enters and sees Culdee sitting on a desk) Culdee: Hello Fatass! Remember me? Fatass: I don't give a fu- (Culdee gets an angered face and pins Fatass to the wall) Culdee: You're the one that sabotaged me! Didn't you!? Fatass: I don't know what you're talking about! Culdee: Don't f**k with Culdee! (A flashback then starts. Culdee is seen waking up from his bed) Culdee (Voice): I just don't know who would do something so horrific?! (Culdee is then seen walking towards the kitchen but screams in horror as he sees his Pizza rolls destroyed and smeared all over the room) Culdee: My pizza rolls! (Culdee then looks out the window and sees Fatass) Culdee: And I saw a specific someone at the scene! (The flashback then ends) Culdee: That's why I started the "Super Wiki Mafia Group" to hunt the maniac down! (Rh then opens the door) Rh: But I thought we were going with the Tigre Team! Maguro: I thought we went with the Tuna Troops! Buckaroo: When are we even getting paid to do this s**t? Culdee: ALL OF YOU SHUT THE F**K UP! (Culdee then brings out a knife and points it at Fatass' stomach) Culdee: Tell me who you work for or I am going to FNAF into your stomach just like Henry did to Ben in that one movie! Fatass: Alright! I'll tell you! It was Murder Man! He told me to trash up your dinner because you put Rice in his Big Chungus game! Culdee: Murder Man? That stupid red robot! Where are they at? Fatass: I heard they were going to the beach! Culdee: Perfect! Muahahhahahaaha! (The scene then switches to Pensacola beach where Murder Man, Mega Maid, Ink Brute, Murder Man X, Spider Man, Nancy, Invertosis and Moony UnFunny are hanging out) Ink Brute: Hey Spidey! Look! I made a sand castle! Spiderman: That's pretty impressive! (Murder Man X then walks up but trips causing him to fall on the sand castle destroying it) Ink Brute: ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? Murder Man X: It was an accident! (Murder Man is then seen sun bathing. Mega Maid walks up to him) Mega Maid: Hey Murder Man? Murder Man: What do you want? Mega Maid: Um. Don't you think what you did to Culdee was a little too extreme? Murder Man: Extreme!? Pah! He deserved it after putting rice in my Big Chungus game! Invertosis: MURDER MAN! SOMEONES MESSING WITH THE CAR! Murder Man: WHAT?! Mega Maid: Oh s**t! (The two run up to the car. Culdee is then seen spray painting "MURDER MORON" on the car. He then turns around and sees Murder Man and Mega Maid staring angrily on them) Culdee: Oh hi guys! You like the change I gived to the car? Murder Man: Change?! YOU F**KING VANDALIZED MY CAR!! Mega Maid: You're gonna pay! (Mega Maid and Murder Man point their arm cannons at Culdee) Culdee: Oh. (Culdee screams as he is being chased by Murder Man and Mega Maid shooting at them. He then hides in a bush) Mega Maid: Where did he go!? That FNAF loving son of a b***h! Murder Man: We'll catch him later! Right now I need to make a phone call! (Murder Man brings up a phone and calls someone) Murder Man: Hi! I need a favor! You up for it? ???: Of course! Murder Man: Excellent! Muahahha! (Murder Man hangs up) Murder Man: Now let's enjoy our time while we can! Mega Maid: Okay then! (The two run back to the beach) Culdee: Mission accomplished! (It then switches back to the Mafia Base where Culdee is talking to the others) Culdee: And then I sprayed Murder Moron like the badass I am! (Everyone proceeds to laugh except for Maguro) Maguro: Murder Moron? Out of everything you decided to spray on you chose that? Azaz: Oh damn! (Culdee starts to laugh but suddenly, gun shots happen through the window) Wasabi: MUSTARD! (The hell!?) Tako: Everybody get down! (Everyone ducks. Culdee quickly looks out the window and sees Murder Man and the others shooting at the base) Culdee: The hell!? How did they find us!? Buckaroo: What the hell is going on!? Murder Man: That will teach you for messing up our car! HAHAHA! Spiderman: Let's get out of here! (The team run away) Azaz: Ow.. Asp, you okay? AsphaltainOof: FINLAND! Maguro: That's not possible! How did they find us? Culdee: I think I know why! Someone ratted us out! (It then switches to Tako in Culdee's office. Culdee then gets angry and throws Tako out the door) Culdee: Next! (No one comes in) Culdee: NEXT! COME ON! (Rh then nervously enters as Frida drags Tako's knocked out body) Rh: You wanted to see me C-c-Culdee? Culdee: Don't be scared Rh. I just want to ask you a few questions! Rh: Oh good! For a second I thought you were gonna interrogate me and- (Culdee points a gun at Rh) Culdee: WAS IT YOU!? Rh: GAH! Culdee don't do this! We're friends! Remember!? Culdee: Hoo. Sorry Rh. I just wanted to make sure. BUT HOW DO I NOT KNOW YOU ARE WEARING A MASK!? (Culdee starts pulling on Rh's face. Rh then pushes Culdee away) Rh: I didn't rat you out! (Rh then exits the room angrily) (AsphaltianOof then enters) AsphaltianOof: I wasn't the rat okay? (Culdee then thinks. It then switches to AsphaltianOof tied to a chair screaming in horror as Culdee plays the ending of Infinity War) (It then switches to Culdee holding a box of sprite as Azaz panicks) Azaz: NO! DON'T DO IT! Culdee: I'm gonna do it! Azaz: PLEASE DON'T! Culdee: Don't you know soda belongs in the trash!? Azaz: OH HELL NO! (Azaz grabs the box of sprite and jumps out the window) Azaz: MY SPRIIIIIIITTTTEEE! (Frida and Wasabi are then seen in the room) Culdee: NOW DID YOU TWO RAT ME OUT!? (Frida puts on her goggles and Wasabi lights his hands on fire) Culdee: Nevermind then! (Maguro then enters Culdee's office) Culdee: SO WAS IT YOU!? Maguro: Can I go home now? Culdee: TELL ME IF IT WAS YOU OR I WILL- (Maguro uses her telekinesis to push Culdee out of the window. Culdee reenters the house with a twisted head. He then twists his head back into place) Culdee: God damn it! Who could it be?! (Buckaroo then comes out) Buckaroo: Hey guys! Did I miss anything? (Everyone looks at Buckaroo) Buckaroo: Well I'm just gonna take a s**t real quick! BRB! (Buckaroo then jumps out of the window and disappears) Frida: That's suspicious! Culdee: Yeah. Who takes a crap outside? Something must be going on! (Frida and Maguro look at each other with concerned faces) Maguro: Well lets go follow him! (It then switches to Buckaroo walking through out a highway. He doesn't know that Culdee and the others are following him) Buckaroo: Now where is he? (Buckaroo then sees an alleyway) Buckaroo: Aha! (Buckaroo enters the alleyway. Murder Man is seen there) Buckaroo: I was able to do the job sir! Murder Man: Excellent! Here is the money! (Murder Man gives Buckaroo 300 dollars) Buckaroo: Hey! You promised me 301! (Murder Man flicks off Buckaroo which is censored and runs away) Buckaroo: Stupid Murder Man! Scamming me and crap! Who does he think he is. How can this day get any worse?! (Culdee, Maguro and Frida appear in front of him) Culdee: Wassup brah! Wassup!? Buckaroo: Son of a bi- (Tako appears behind Buckaroo and knocks him out) Frida: What do we do now? Culdee: I know exactly what to do with him! (The screen goes black. Buckaroo then wakes up in a dark room) Buckaroo: Agh. My head and my ass? What- What happened? (Suddenly Culdee's voice is heard) Culdee: *singing* I'm about to whip somebody's *ss! Oh I'm about to whip somebody's *ss! (Culdee comes out with a bat) Buckaroo: Bro chill! It was just a prank! Culdee: So Bucky! If you want to keep your balls you're going to have to tell me where Murder Man is! Buckaroo: Jokes on you! I lost my balls many years ago! (Culdee turns around) Culdee: Prepare it! (Maguro nods) (It then switches to Culdee dragging Buckaroo) Buckaroo: You can't make me talk! I survived through High School and Vietnam! (Culdee throws Buckaroo into a cell) Buckaroo: Do your worst b***h! (Buckaroo then looks and sees the ending of Infinity War playing) Buckaroo: No. No not cliffhangers! GET ME THE HELL OUT OF HERE I'LL TELL YOU ANYTHING! (Culdee laughs. The scene then switches to the hotel where Murder Man is seen on his bed listening to music. Mega Maid and the rest are on the bottom floor patrolling. AsphaltianOof comes in with a maid's outfit) AsphaltianOof: Housekeeping! (Mega Maid notices Asp) Mega Maid: What the- (Mega Maid runs towards him) Mega Maid: You're not allowed here Bozo! AsphaltianOof: Housekeeping? Mega Maid: No! AsphalitanOof: I come in anyway? Mega Maid: That is not- AsphaltianOof: I come in anyway! (Asp walks past only for Mega Maid to point a gun at him) Mega Maid: You got three seconds to get the hell out of here! AsphaltianOof: *angered* House keeping! Mega Maid: 1... 2... AsphaltianOof: INCOMING! (Tako, Wasabi, Frida and Maguro come through the windows. Azaz comes in with a drum gun and starts shooting rapidly) Tako: Surprise b***h! (Rh comes in through the door. Invertosis sees him) Invertosis: Oh hell no! (Invertosis starts shooting at Rh only for Rh to hide behind a crate. AsphaltianOof then shoots at Invertosis) Invertosis: AGH! Moony: MURDER MAN! WE ARE BEING INVADED! (Moony then runs upstairs. Maguro sees her) Maguro: Oh no you don't! (Maguro chases after Moony) Culdee: Frida! We are going to need some help back here! (Frida puts on her goggles and shoots at the ceiling. It then starts cracking) Ink Brute: The hell? (Debris then falls on Ink Brute, Spider Man, Murder Man X, Mega Maid and Nancy) All: DAAAAAAMN! AsphaltainOof: Yeah! Housekeeping! (Frida then smiles) (It then switches to upstairs where Moony is running to Murder Man's room) Moony: Murder Man! We are in danger! (Maguro then appears infront of her) Maguro: That's not gonna happen! (Maguro and Moony then pull out guns) Moony: You're gonna die you stupid tuna bi- (Maguro then shoots Moony's gun out of her hands. Moony then brings out an AK but Maguro shoots it out of her hands. Moony brings out a machine gun but it gets shot out of her hands. She brings two swords but it gets shot out of her hands. She then gets pissed) Moony: THATS IT! (Moony charges at Maguro only for her to upper kick her causing her to fall down. Maguro then smiles and kicks Moony out of the window) Moony: SHIIIIIIII- (It is then revealed the team watched her) Tako: Damn! (Maguro then blushes) (It then switches to Murder Man's room. He is still listening to music when Culdee and the others break in holding weapons) Murder Man: *screams* (Murder Man falls off of the bed) Murder Man: P-please don't hurt me! Culdee: You shouldn't have ruined my dinner MM! This is what you get! Murder Man: I'm sorry Culdee. I was just so frustrated when you made that April fools prank on me. When I was a little hard drive I used to get bullied and pranked alot. I just wanted someone to get a taste of their own medicine- Culdee: Well guess what? I really don't give a s**t! Murder Man: Please... drop the weapons! I'll buy as much Pizza rolls as you want! (Culdee then bursts into tears) Culdee: *cries* THAT IS THE MOST NICEST THING SOMEONE EVER SAID TO ME! Murder Man: Let's hug it out bro! (Culdee and Murder Man then hug while both are crying. Frida then starts crying while the rest then leave. Maguro then enters) Maguro: So are you guys done yet- (Maguro then sees Culdee, Murder Man and Frida crying. She then gets a WTF face and slowly walks away. The episode then ends) Trivia * This episode was highly based off of the SMG4 Episode, "The Mario Mafia!". * This is the first time Fatass appeared in a CuldeeFell Short. Category:From 2019 Category:Story Category:CuldeeFell13 Episodes Category:Stories by CuldeeFell13 Category:CuldeeFell Shortz Category:Fatass Episodes Category:Azaz Episodes Category:AsphaltianOof Episodes Category:Buckaroo Episodes Category:Rh390110478 Episodes Category:Tako Maki Episodes Category:Wasabi Episodes Category:Maguro Episodes Category:Murder Man Episodes Category:Big Chungus Episodes Category:Ink Brute Episodes Category:Mega Maid Episodes Category:Spider Man Episodes Category:Murder Man X Episodes Category:Invertosis Episodes Category:Frida Episodes Category:Red Ribbon Reissues Category:Moony UnFunny Episodes Category:Nancy Episodes